The Demon
by TheBestGamer
Summary: Ever since a new kid came to school there have been deaths after deaths. The only thing is all those deaths are connected to that new student, because he is connected to the devil himself.
1. First Day and Cold as Hell

At first it started out as a regular day for everybody in Elmore Jr. High. Same classes, same activities, same students, and same boredom. Usually nothing unusual ever happens here since school is usually being tormented by Gumball Watterson and his adoptive brother Darwin Watterson, like always. Tina Rex and her friend/sidekick Jamie still bullies the weaker students. Tobias Wilson still constantly says that he's cooler than any other student at school, but not in front of Penny Fitzgerald, whom he has a crush on which made him Gumball's rival. Finally Miss Simian still hates all the students and her job, which she still tries to keep in order to impress Principal Brown. Nothing unusual here.

Then all that changed on that day, the day the new student came.

One morning, the students that usually attend Miss Simian's first class, were all there. Except for the new student sitting behind Penny. "Now class before we begin, according to school rules, I must announce that there is a new moron, I mean student today." After Miss Simian said that all the student looked at him. He was a dog that was the same size as Gumball, green fur, dark-red eyes, and was black jeans with a grey sweater. "Would you mind telling us what your name is."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds but then said, "L!" All the students and Miss Simian got confused to what he said. Figuring they didn't get why he said that he said, "My name is L!"

Miss Simian rolled her eyes and put on a sarcastic smile. "And they say that I'm a freak." She said making L grunt a bit.

In the back of the room Tina Rex laughed a bit. "Looks like I got myself a new punching bag."

L laughed a bit. "How are you going to punch if you have little baby arms." L said making the whole class, even Jamie and especially Gumball and Darwin.

"What did you just say?" Tina said enraged

"I said,"

"Students!" Miss Simian interrupted. "I have a surprise for all of you, a surprise that especially glad to give to our new student here." She then pulled out a bunch of tests. "A surprise test." She then maniacally laughed and gave the tests to the students.

"Man why do we have to keep going through this everyday?" Gumball asked to himself.

L caught what he said and said to him softly so Miss Simian couldn't hear, "Wouldn't you like it if she was gone?"

"Yes I would like that." Gumball said softly so Miss Simian couldn't hear him. "She's got to be the worst teacher ever."

L turned his head and faced his desk. "_If he was smart enough he would know where this was going._" L thought to himself. He then looked at the rest of the class and figured that they all thought the same thing. He grabbed a pencil, but he wasn't going to write on his test just yet. He grabbed a small notebook from his pocket and began writing.

_Miss Simian_

_She acts this way to every student and they all think that they would be better of if she was gone. Maybe I should be the hero and save them from her. However, since they will be watching I can't do it here. I'll need to wait until she's alone._

He then put his small notebook back in his pocket and began writing his test.

Hours later, school ended and everyone left to go home. All except for Gumball and Darwin, for being in detention again, Principal Brown whom was finishing paper work, Miss Simian, whom was watching over Gumball and Darwin, and, in secret and in hiding, L.

Miss Simian kept watching Gumball and Darwin that was until she heard Principal Brown on the intercom. "Miss Simian please pick up the phone so Gumball and Darwin won't listen to this." She then grabbed the phone and listened. "I have an idea for a date. How about we have some burgers at the park." Miss Simian said yes but made sure that she wouldn't act excited toward Gumball and Darwin. "Alright then, since Rocky's gone how about you grab some from the freezer and I'll meet you at the park."

"See you there." Miss Simian said and hung up the phone. "I'm going to be gone now and don't even think about leaving until 4:00, because I can tell." She said to Gumball and Darwin, leaving.

Principal Brown then hung the phone up as well and left the room, the only thing is, he doesn't remember what just happened and continued leaving. On the other side of the hallway L stood there, making sure that Principal Brown didn't see him. He then grabbed his small notebook and began writing in it again.

_Knowing her love and loyalty to Principal Brown, there's no way she would refuse such a request. Luckily that nobody knows about what's going on. So now is the perfect time to be rid of her._

Miss Simian reached the freezer and went inside to grab the burgers that she heard Principal Brown request from her. L went inside the kitchen and closed the freezer very slowly so Miss Simian won't notice. He then grabbed a pad lock and used it to lock the freezer from the outside. He then went over to the thermostat and placed it as cold as it could get.

Miss Simian then started feeling really could and tried to leave, but noticed that the door was shut. She tried to open it, but couldn't since it was locked. She then started banging on the door screaming, "HELP! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The only one near the freezer door was L and of course he wasn't going to open it.

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin started to wonder where Miss Simian was. "Where is she?" Darwin asked.

"I know right, I know she hates this, but it's not like for her to ditch us when we're in detention." Gumball said. It was then that they noticed that it was time to go. "Oh well, nothing we can do now. Let's get going." Gumball said getting ready to leave with Darwin.

While Gumball and Darwin left, L was still there waiting. He then noticed that Miss Simian was silent for five minutes. He then opened the door and saw that she froze to death. He then grabbed his small notebook and began writing once again.

_Anyone up for an ape-sicle._

He then stopped writing and left the school with the pad lock he used to lock the freezer so that way no one would suspect a thing.


	2. A Burning Sensation

The next day came and the students were about to arrive at the school. None of the students knew about what happened at the school and L wanted to make sure that no one knew, because he knew that if they knew then they would be making a big mistake. It didn't take them long to notice the police cars that are outside the school.

Carrie was the first to break the silence. "Any particular reason why the police are here?"

They all looked and saw that there were at least three police cars outside the school building. They started to get nervous to what was going on, all except for L since he knew what was going on but made sure that no one knew.

Darwin was the one that broke the long silence. "You think Principal Brown might know why they are here?" All of them started thinking about while L made an angry glare.

"Only one way to find out." Gumball said to all of them. "We should probably ask him."

When Rocky stopped the bus they all went inside, but they didn't see any police officers in the main part of the school. That was until they heard conversations in the cafeteria. The police were probably in there. They all went in there and saw the police and Principal Brown slightly in tears.

Rocky went up to Principal Brown and spoke to him. "What's going on here?"

Principal Brown took a few deep breaths and finally replied to Rocky's question. "The worst thing has happened." They all looked confused at what he meant. "Ms. Simian is...she is...d-d-dead." After he said that they were all shocked.

The chief of the investigation, a German Shepard in a leather police man uniform, came to them all. "Can you tell us how this happened?" Penny asked.

"It came to my attention that Ms. Simian froze to death in that freezer over there." He pointed at the cafeteria freezer. "She somehow got locked in the freezer, the curious thing is that the temperature is the same as how it was yesterday. So it is unknown of how it happened. Right now we are going to be checking for finger prints and see if it was an accident."

Hearing this made the students wonder about this entire thing, but L started to get both mad and worried. "Right now I think it would be best to cancel school for the time being." Principal Brown said still really upset.

After a couple of moments some of the students went on the bus, a couple picked up by their parents, and the rest walking home. The only one that stayed at the school was L. He grabbed his notebook and began writing in it.

_Chief of Investigation_

_Seems determined to try and crack this case no matter what. Looks like I better teach this dog how to play dead._

He went in through an unlocked window. He looked through every part of the school to make sure that no one could see him. Cautiously he made his way to the cafeteria and found the chief. Making sure he could hear everything the chief said he made his way close enough to hear him.

"You ready to look chief?" A police officer asked the chief.

"Not yet." The chief answered. "We should look a little further before we go any further." He pulled out some cigarettes. "Got a match or something?"

"Sorry no. Maybe I could look for one."

The chief stopped him. "That's alright I'll just use the stove in the kitchen." He went over to the kitchen for a smoke. L heard everything and wrote more in his notebook.

_Good, right now they still don't know. Better stop him before anything else happens. He should've listened to his parents when they told him that smoking was bad._

The chief already started smoking and left the kitchen, but there was no doubt that he might come back. So now it's time. Using caution he sneaked past the police and made it into the kitchen. He unsheathed one of his claws and used it to do something to the stove. He started messing up the burners and finally he stopped. He could hear the chief coming back, no doubt coming back for light another cigarette, so he hid himself and waited for the result.

He looked and saw that the chief was using the stove yet again. This time when he used the flame of the burner rose to a greater height that started to burn his face. He started to scream and try to put out the flame out, but he couldn't do it. When this was happening he saw L moving out of the kitchen. He tried to get to him, but from the fire and gas from the stove he could barely move.

The other police heard him and rushed in the kitchen, but by the time they saw what happened it was to late. The chief was dead. Outside the school L started writing in his notebook again.

_If he couldn't handle the heat, then he shouldn't have been in the kitchen or a part of the investigation at all._

He then stopped writing and left the school.


End file.
